Contact lens cases are a mandatory accessory for any contact lens wearer because when not in use by the wearer, the lens must be stored in a liquid solution until the next usage. Contact lens cases are used frequently enough to justify them as a permanent fixture at an accessible location such as a bathroom sink or the like. Typically, contact lens cases are small, inexpensive containers lacking in stability and inertia, enough so that they are frequently pushed aside inadvertently behind the multitude of cosmetic bottles that invariably collect on a bathroom sink. In fact, almost any contact lens wearer will support the fact that the typical small, nonsubstantial contact lens case never seems to stay put and can be periodically lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fixture for holding contact lenses which is stable upon a surface and which is easily locatable and a contact lens holder which is nonobtrusive and will not detract from the appearance of its environment.